Currently there are a number of solutions for zipper pulls and marketing/character charms. Some of these solutions attempt to allow you to add a replaceable larger, rectangular pull tab with complex locking mechanisms. Other solutions attempt to allow decorative additions to zippers, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the industry because they are not easily removed and reattached and cannot be used to replace a broken zipper pull tab. Still other solutions seek to replace zipper pull tabs, but these solutions also fail to meet industry needs because they are mechanically complicated, are not easily removed, and do not allow for attachment of visible tags or charms.